The Return of Chaos
by fanoffanfiction02
Summary: Percy's new brother, Damon, was a man-whore. When Percy loses everything to him, he leaves everything from the past, disinheriting himself. Centuries later, a new war is brewing. Without their hero of Olympus, what will they do? Some Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Please let me know what you think** Bull Run Manassas same battle

Names of battles were different depending on the side

Percy POV

My life so far, my life has been with nothing but sorrow.

_Flashback_

_The Giant War was finally over, and peace was restored. _

_The next summer, a ton of new campers arrived. A week after a kid named Damon was claimed as a child of Poseidon. I figured that it wouldn't be that bad. In fact, he wasn't, he was the best half-brother I couldv'e had(sorry Tyson)_

_The only problem that I had was that he was a complete 's just say waking up in the middle of the night to here some Aphrodite chick(he seemed to get them quite easily) screaming his name._

_Anyways I had just came back from a year-long mission. Well, it was supposed to be a year-long, but I finished sooner than I thought. See, Athena, goddes of wisdom, refused to give me her blessing to marry Annabeth, so in exchange for her blessing, I had to steal a silver blossom from Presephone's garden. You'd think that because Persephone has hundreds of them in her garden in the UNDERWORLD, by the way, she could part with just one._

_Nope._

_She would have killed me if not for my Achilles heel. After I brought the flower to Olympus,Athena granted me permission to marry her daughter. I had the ring made by Bekondorf (After we defeated Kronos, Hades let all the spirits that died in the war come back) personally, before I left._

_Anyways, when I got to camp, I looked around for Annabeth. I checked the armory, the stables, the cabins, and the Big House. I decided to check the beach. I ran there like there was no tomorrow. _

_As I was running, I started to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. But usually, until something bad happens, I choose to ignore it. I should've listened to it. Because what I saw there was the worst thing I will ever see(maybe)._

_What I saw was Annabeth having sex with my man-whore of a brother.I hid behind some bush so they wouldn't see me. "She couldn't… she wouldn't," I kept thinking. But from her moans and her screams for more, she was enjoying herself._

_As soon as I came out of the bush, Annabeth saw me, and screamed. Damonlooked up to see what happened, and he just smirked, and kept going. Annabeth kept trying to push him off her, but to no avail. I took out the ring. I was so mad, I somehow melted it in my hand. It stung like hell, but I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to get away from all this. I went out to Thalia's pine. I made a silent promise to myself. IF I ever came back, I wouldn't come as a child of Poseidon and with that I left_

_End of Flashback_

**Thanks for reading. Review. I wanna know how I did for my first real chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there. Here's the next chapter. But don't think that I'll have a new chapter every day. My hope is to try and have a new chapter every week at least. Oh, and by the way, thanks Dreams of the Darkness. I love Preyna, but I wanted to hear what others said. Thanks to sarsho and Bikerhead6969 for your honest reviews. Also there might be future lemons. I haven't decided if I should. Anyways, here it is. CHAPTER TWO**

So here I am. The EX-savior of Olympus. The only reason I've managed to survive is the fact that I'm set up near water. I may not be Poseidon's son, but my power over water isn't gone. I've managed to kill any monster I've come across, but I don't know how much longer I'll last.

_Grrrrrrrrrrr…_

What was that?

Suddenly, a strange monster I've never seen before leaps out of the darkness. It had a lion's body and head, a scorpion's tail, a bat's wings, a snakes tongue, and rams horns. I ducked out of the way as it leapt at me. I pulled out Riptide, and slashed at the area where I figured its heart would be. As I stabbed it, my blade just glided against the monster's waist in a shower of sparks. I realized that it had armor on. The monster then turned around faster than I thought it could. It opened its mouth and I could feel the heat being generated. I jumped out of the way just as the thing blew fire out of its mouth I decided that force would not beat this thing. I had to use wit.

I jumped onto its back and grabbed the horns, holding for dear life. The monster ran off into the forest, and near the river. I willed the water to come to me. Three large balls of water appeared at the riverbank. They sharpened into three large spear tips. I closed one of fists, and the water froze. They then shot at the monster. But the thing was smarter than I thought. It blew fire at the first one melting it, used the scorpion tail the stab another, and moved so that the last one would hit its armor. I saw something glowing on the tip of the tail. I realized something. The scorpion's tail had poison on it. I took out Riptide again and sliced off one of the horns. The monster howled in pain. The scorpion's tail rose up, aiming for me. I counted down in my head.

3…

2…

1…

I jumped out of the way just as the tail came down. The tail dug into the beast, and broke through the armor, and out the bottom of it. The monster roared, and started to glow. Now normally, a monster would just crumple to dust, but this one glowed a faint purple, and just disappeared.

"Impressive. That's the first time someone has defeated the _θηρίο πολλών (beast of many)_ so easily. You show potential."

I turned around, and put my sword up to the throat of whoever (or whatever) was behind me. It just laughed in my face.

"No need to get hasty, but even if you tried, you couldn't really kill or even hurt me."

Whoever it was, I could tell it was a god. Its eyes seemed to have a distanced look in it, as if he were in two different places at once. He radiated power, and a lot at that. His suit was black, with white spots all over. It reminded me of space, and the more I thought about it, I could see constellations made out all over the suit.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

He chuckled as if he were expecting me to ask. "I am Chaos. Creator of all, Master of the Void, father of the primordial gods, Gaea, Uranus _(haha, let it all out. That really is one of the names he's known as)_, Pontus, Tarturas, Aether, Erebus, Chronos (do not be confused with Kronos. They are two entirely different beings. Just consult ), Nyx, etc. And I am here to offer you a chance to escape all your pain."

What are you talking about?"

"I am offering a chance for you to join me and the rest of Warriors of Chaos."

"Warriors of Chaos?"

"Yes, you see, the Olympians don't know yet, but in the near future, my child, Gaia, shall awaken the giants and titans, in an attempt to, how should I put this, "gang" up on the Olympians. Not to mention all the other missions I have for my soldiers."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Man do you ask a lot of questions. You see, my soldiers are made up of some of the finest warriors in the world. All of them are are demigods or have some godly blood in them. They all left their past behind and wanted a new chance. They all received my blessing. This gives them immortality, increased strength, flexibility, stamina, speed, and increases the five senses. You have the potential to become my first personal assassin. I would be honored if you were to join."

I thought about this for a few minutes. Who wouldn't turn this down? But if I did accept, than that would mean leaving Nico and Thalia and Grover.

I looked Chaos straight in the eye, and gave him my answer.

"I accept"


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter. By the way, WaterRune33, veeerry funny (sarcasm, sarcasm) but thanks for the advice. TO THE STORY**

_Void's POV_

It's been 500 years since I made the best decision in my life. Then again, my life started when I made the decision. I am Void, Son of Chaos. I am the Commander of the Soldiers of Chaos General Forces, and am my father's personal assassin. I have just been called in by my father to receive intel on my next mission. On my way there, I thought about the day I joined in my father's ranks. Before I became me.

_~Flashback~_

"_I accept"_

_Chaos smiles. A portal opens up next to him. He gestures for me to come with him, and we both step into the portal. When I come out, I see one the most amazing castle I've ever seen. It was made out of black marble, and the torches were lit with purple flames. There were hundreds of kids all around, some carrying swords, others holding books, and the rest were just hanging out with friends. They all wore identical armor. Black with a vortex on the breastplate, and helmets with purple plumes._

"_These are the Warriors of Chaos. Many of them have started new lives here, and escaped the pain of their past."_

"_hmmm" _

"_Yes, and this could also be a new start for you. If you wish, you shall receive a new name."_

"_Oh I want more than a new name, I want a literal new start. No baggage from my past."_

"_As you wish. Let me call Stephanie and tell her she's picking up a new son of Poseidon…"_

"_No, I'm no longer a son of Poseidon. Percy Jackson was. I am Void. I am a son of Chaos. That is, if you'll claim me."_

"_hmmm. I hereby claim you as my son."_

_Thunder booms around us. Suddenly, the trident I once saw breaks apart. Soon a new image is displayed above me. It was a glowing black vortex. Everyone looks at us and kneels._

"_Everyone, this is my son, Void."_

_~End Flashback~_

Since the, I have trained hard. I am now the second most powerful being in the entire Void. My only successor is Chaos himself.

I arrive at my father's throne room.

"Ahh, Void. I congratulate you on completing your last mission. How did you find it?"

"I found it very easy. The poor creature never stood a chance."

"Very good. Anyways we have two matters to attend to. Come with me." He leads me to a hidden door behind his throne. It opens up revealing a marble staircase. He opens up a portal. Now, you might be wondering _'Why not just go down the staircase'_, well that's because Chaos has many traps. This staircase goes down forever, with no end.

We step out of the portal, and we end up in a room full of weird relics. We walk to the very end up to a vial glowing purple.

"What is it?" I ask.

"This is the vial of the Void. You see, my powers are weakening. I will fade into the void one day. That is what I need to talk to you about. I have decided that you will be the one to inherit my throne after I am gone. If you drink this, my powers will go to you. You will be the new master of the Void. That is, if you'll accept"

I just stand there speech-less. I'm going to inherit all of this.

"But why me? I'm honored and all, but why me?" I ask him

"I know that I am not your father, but you are my son. I could never have asked anyone else besides you, You've made me so proud these last few hundred years, more than just the missions you've accomplished. It is only right you take my thrown."

Now I'm just plain ecstatic. I'm his son. I didn't have to save the world to be recognized by him.

"I accept" I say. The very same words that got me to where I am today.

He smiles at me. "Now the other matter. I have a new mission for you."

"Yes father, what is it?" I say, eager to make him proud

"You will be heading down to Earth to help in the war efforts against Gaia and her children. I'll be sending you and the General forces to help."

"Yes father." I turn away taking three steps before realizing what he just said.

"WHAT! No. I swore that I would never go back, "I shouted

"Yes, but if you are to be my heir, you will need to know when something must be done. You can't let personal feelings lead to rash decisions."

"Huh, fine. I will go, but I do not wish to reveal myself. I am Void. Not their precious Percy. I will use my assassin's cloak. That should protect my identity."

With that I stormed out, opening my own portal. When I was claimed as Chaos's son, he taught me how to harness the power of the void. I have all the powers of the Olympians and a few of Chaos's too.

I stepped into my room, and packed for my trip down to Earth.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

It's been 500 years since the true Hero of Olympus disappeared, after finding the one he planned on marrying cheating on him with his own brother. Now, after 500 years, Gaia is stirring, and plans on awakening the Giants and Titans, so they can destroy the Olympians. The Olympians were having their meeting about the whereabouts of their hero. This meeting occurs on the spring and autumn equinox. They are also discussing the matter of what to do about the Titans and Giants.

"How are we supposed to beat them? We barely survived the last two wars, and we had some of the greatest heroes on our side," asked Hermes.

"We made them immortal, remember?" Hephaestus said.

"Yes, but the Romans are wavering on whether they should help or not. Reyna, their praetor, is still very angry about the disappearance of the great Perseus Jackson. She is deciding whether she should send her forces to help or not. Which reminds me, has anyone learned anything about the missing hero?"

The entire council room was quite. Poseidon was distraught when he heard that his favorite son disappeared. And all because of his other son. A search party consisting of campers, Greek and Roman, Lupa's wolves, Artemis's hunters, he Amazons, and the Olympians. They found no trace of him. All they knew was that he wasn't dead because Hades and his son Nico searched through the Underworld. When Poseidon found out, the seas went still for about three weeks. He just sat on his throne and did nothing. He finally decided to move on, but the Percy subject is still a sore subject for him. He can hardly attend the meetings without going into a depression. The Olympians decided after his disappearance that they should include Hades and Hestia instead of pushing them away. Now Hestia and Hades are Olympians, and even have their own thrones

Suddenly, a portal black as Hades appears in the center of the throne room. Out of it comes a man in a fancy suit with stars all over it.

"Hello" says the strange man

Zeus points his master bolt at the figure, and says "Who are you? Identify yourself."

"Why, you don't recognize your great-grandfather when you see him?" He says with a smile so mysterious, it made Hermes look innocent

"You." Zeus says.

"I am Chaos, creator of the universe, master of the Void, yada-yada-yada. I am here to offer my services in your war against my daughter Gaia. I offer my General Forces and their commander a.k.a my personal assassin, Void."

"Why should we trust you? After all, you could be working with your daughter." Ares says

"Because, my dear Warhead, my your sour, (sorry had to use that) my daughter wishes to destroy the humans. This I cannot allow, for although you god's aren't the best, I'd much rather have you ruling versus my daughter. Speaking of my children, here comes one of them now."

_Void POV_

I grabbed my bag and put my assassins cloak on. Immediately, I changed form, becoming the opposite of what I look like. My eyes became purple, my skin paled slightly, and my hair became silver. I chose the basic disguise, thinking that they wouldn't recognize me.

I opened up a portal to appear by Chaos. When I stepped out, I was in the Olympian's throne room. I made a sour face as I saw the gods.

"I am Void, son of Chaos, commander of the General Forces, and personal assassin of Chaos." I say immediately

The gods' mouths flew open. _'Guess he didn't tell them that I'm his son. Oh well'_

"This is my son, Void. Do not anger him, for he is the second most powerful being in all the universe, and heir to my throne. He has had bad experiences with you all, and with your children." Chaos says. More stares from the gods.

"Well this has been pleasant, but I must be going. My army will arrive at Camp Half-Blood within a week's time." He turns to me "Void you will be staying at Camp. I trust that you won't kill anyone, and try not to injure them unless they provoke you."

"Yes father. As you wish." With that he turns and walks through another portal.

"I'm leaving." I say as I turn around.

"Wait, how do you know us? What bad experiences have you had with us?" Zeus asks

"That is none of your concern. I AM LEAVING." I shouted at the king of the gods

"I DEMAND YOU TELL ME!" Zeus screams to me

"I don't care whether you command me or not. I listen to no one besides my father. When my father is gone and I take the throne, I will make sure that you god's behave. Goodbye."

I teleported myself out of the room. I arrived at the borders of camp a second later. I was greeted by two demigods I was hoping not to see.

"Who are you?" says a girl with wavy blond hair and grey eyes.

"Think we should kill him?" says a boy with sea green eyes

Like a viper I pull out my blade, θεριστής ψυχής or Soul Reaper, and slashed the blade at theirs, knocking them down the hill. I pulled out the hidden blade from my sleeve, and put both of them up to their necks.

"I'd like to see you try" I say in a taunting voice. I teleported behind them and walked into camp. They ran after me, but tripped over some roots I made grow at their feet. I walked into the Big House to see that a meeting is going on between Lupa, Reyna, Chiron, and Mr. D.

"I refuse to help," says Reyna, "why should we help you when you forced Percy to leave. If that retched daughter of Minerva is helping, than I refuse to help." Lupa looked at her, and I could hear a conversation between them

"_Reyna, why are you so mad over Perseus leaving. He ran away from here."_

"_Only because that spawn of Minerva was cheating on him. He deserved better than her. I just wish I could've told him that I… I…"_

They realized that I was there and could hear what they were saying. Chiron looks over at me, and asks "Who are you?"

"I am Void, son of Chaos. I am here to save all your butts. I came to tell you that the Warriors of Chaos will be staying here at this place. I will make a cabin for us, but no one is to bother any of us, especially me."

I was tapping into their thoughts. Mr. D was thinking of a party in California. Chiron was thinking that he'd seen me somewhere. _'I'll have to be careful around him'_ he looked spooked. _'Crap, he heard that one.' _I started to listen to Lupa. She was trying to see if I was lying. But I already knew how to deal with that. I blocked her from reading any thoughts from before I joined Chaos. She seemed not to notice, but I had to watch her to.

I finally checked Reyna. _'I don't care who this guy is, we need Percy. Man do I miss him. He was loyal, caring, funny, cute…' _I tuned out after that. I mean, everyone knew that Reyna was hot. And I mean HOT. But I never tried to do anything with her because he was with Annabeth. Now that she was gone, I finally realized that Reyna was just a knockout. _'Who knows what else might happen while I'm here'_

I left out to where the cabins were, and spoke an ancient incantation.

Suddenly, a purple flash appears. When it dies down, a cabin that made Hades cabin look like Apollo's cabin. It had moving stars all over it. It was three stories high. But hey, you need a lot of room if you have over 200 soldiers staying in one place

I stepped inside and walked into the living room. I laid down on the couch and turned on the T.V. and thought that this trip was gonna be a while till I go home. Might as well make the best of it. I heard a conch horn being blown, signaling for dinner. I decided, ehh, might as well introduce myself to the campers.

I ran into the pavilion and grabbed a tray. Everyone stares at me, wondering who I am. The only ones who looked at me differently were Annabeth and Damon. They gave me a look of pure hatred. Probably because I defeated them so easily on top of the hill.

"Hello everyone" Chiron says, "this is our new, err, friend, I suppose. His name is Void,…"

"I don't care who he is. He's going down. Let's see you beat me while I'm paying attention."

Damon then charged me. I pulled out my sword from my sleeve, and blocked his attack, while still eating. After which, I stood up, and began fighting him. He makes a swipe at my head, but I easily parry. I slide next to him, and swipe at his feet with the flat of my blade. With his poor stance, I knocked him down easily, and put my sword up to his neck. Everyone stared at me in awe.

"You think you stand a chance against me, a child of Chaos." I say. As soon as I did, everyone stared at me. Some in awe, some in fear, and others in confusion. The ones that stared at me in confusion were the immortal campers.

"You can't defeat me. I'm leader of this camp."

"More like tyrant. Of course, I'm not one to be saying anything. I turned down my chance at leader of this camp a long time ago."

Now, everyone was looking at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I'm one of the oldest campers here, and I've never seen you before in my life." Annabeth says

I snapped after that. I turned my head like a crazy person would, "Why, if it isn't Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, leader of the quest into the Labyrinth. You left your family at age seven and traveled with Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. In fact, the knife in the sheath on your left waist is the cursed blade that killed him in order to destroy Kronos. Also one of the chosen seven to help in the second Giant war. Don't worry, I won't kill your precious lover."

Her eyes widened. "How…How did you know about that. The only people who knew about that were Damon, Me, and Percy Jackson, but he disappeared over 500 hundred years ago." She looked guilty after that.

"Let's just say, me and him go along way back" I say with a mischievous grin on my face.

"What! Where is he? Let us see him." She demanded

"Let's just say, Percy's gone. You won't find him because he doesn't want to be found by any of you. Except for Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Thalia Grace, daughter if Zeus, Grover Underwood, the satyr, and Reyna, daughter of Bellona. Those whose name I've called, follow me."

Reyna, Thalia, Grover, and Nico all get up, and follow into the woods. After we get into a secluded area, I look around to see if anyone followed us. I realized that someone did follow us.

"You know Annabeth, I know your standing behind that tree, so why not just leave."

As an extra measure, I open up a portal beneath her feet taking her to her cabin.

"I wish to tell you four the whereabouts of Percy Jackson. But I must warn you. Once I tell you, you cannot tell another living or dead soul, Nico." I look at him,

"Just tell us where Percy is already." They all say in unision snaps.

"Why he's standing right in front of you." I turn of the cloaking device that disguises me, and my true form appears.

"Percy?" Reyna says shocked.

**CLIFFHANGER. Anyways, long chapter. Don''t know when I'll be update, but probably not long. REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a shorter because of the last chapter's length. I'm starting to think about whether I should have him reveal himself, have it happen by accident, or not have him revealed at all until he leaves. CHAPTER 4**

"_He's standing right in front of you" I said_

"_Percy?" Reyna said_

_Reyna's POV_

He's back. He's back. Man I've missed him. I ran/tackle hugged him. We landed on the floor, me on top of him, our faces inches apart. He smiled

"Hey there Reyna. Missed me I can tell." He looked at me slyly.

I was blushing a pretty bright shade of red. I then realized that Grover, Nico, and Thalia were still standing there.

I got up, brushed myself off, and stood by the rest of them.

"Wait a minute. If you're Percy, then how come you're a 'child of Chaos'?" asked Grover.

He looked like he was mad, but took a deep breath, and said "I am no longer a child of Poseidon. I renounced any relation to them a long time ago. Chaos is my new father. He trained me, taught me his powers. He is ten times the father Poseidon was." Just to prove his point, a hologram appeared over his head, like he was being claimed. It was a spiral, the same one on his armor. My best guess was that it was the symbol of Chaos.

"Hey, Perce. I'm glad your back, but I gotta go. I promised Juniper that I'd meet her at the docks." And with that, he scurried off, running as fast as is hooves could carry him.

"Yeah, and, um, me and Thalia… we a, sorta, um, had other plans" Nico said like he was hiding something.

"Nico, I can read your thoughts. I know you two just wanna go somewhere and make out. I get it. I'm happy for you two." He says laughing.

'_If only we could be happy with each other'_ I think in my head. He then gives me a cheesy kind of smile.

'_Oh my god. He heard me. He hates me now.'_

I ran off.

_Percy's POV_

'_If only we could be happy with each other'_ I hear coming from Reyna's thoughts.

I got kinda nervous, turned to her and gave her a pretty cheesy smile.

She got a look of horror on her face, and ran off.

"Reyna, wait." I yelled as she ran off.

"Uhh, what just happened right there?" Thalia asks.

"Nothing. You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go see if I can talk to her." I started running in the direction she ran.

After running for about a minute or two, I realized I could just teleport to her. I closed my eyes, and thought of her and how she always looks amazing. I opened my eyes, and I find Reyna sitting by a lake, staring at the water as tears drip down her face. I came and sat down next to her. She turned to me eyes widened, and turned away. She looked like she was wiping her tears away.

"How did you find me. I'm the only one who knows where this spring is." She said, her voice cracking because of her crying.

"I teleported here. I just think of the person or pace I want to be, and presto. It's not really hard finding you." I said

"What do you mean?" she asks a little shaky.

"Well, I, uh, kinda think about you all the time. When I think back to anything from my past, I always remember you. There were even a few incidents were I teleported myself into your room when I woke up from a dream." I say, kinda nervous. _'I'm never nervous'_ I think.

"You.. you dream about me." She says. I can sense there's a bit of hopefulness in her voice.

"Almost every night. Look, Reyna, I don't know how to say this, so I guess I'll have to show you" I say.

She turns to me and starts to ask, "What do you…" she was interrupted by my lips crashing into hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry its late, but I was a bit stuck on chapter ideas. I finally decided what I'm gonna do. So here it is. CHAPTER 3**

"_What do you…?"_

_She was interrupted by my lips crashing into her's_

_Reyna's POV_

My brain is melting right now. I can feel my body shutting down. My lips feel like their being charged with electricity as he kissed me. He pulled and smiled at me.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He said.

He teleported away, leaving me with feeling of his lips on mine. The rest of the day was a blur. All I could think about was me and Percy's kiss. When it was time for dinner, I went down to the pavilion. I saw him, sitting there, just eating his food.

I still couldn't believe how his disguise had fooled everyone. Now that I knew it was him, it was kind of obvious. The only difference was the eye and hair color. He also had changed a lot. Think of the guys from those workout commercials. That's what his muscles looked like. He also had a few scars on them too. Probably from all the intense training.

Back to the pavilion, Damon came from the crowd, and went right up to Void.

_Void's POV_

"I want a rematch. You, me. The woods. I know a clearing perfect for our fight."

"I agree" a voice coms from nowhere. Suddenly, twelve golden flashes later, the Olympians are standing in front of all the campers. They respectively bowed, except for me. Zeus shot me a look. I shot him one that would've killed him. He backed off, and continued talking.

"This will be a perfect chance to learn from each other. Void will learn about how skilled we are, and the campers can see what types of styles the Warriors of Chaos uses."

I was reading he gods' minds, mainly Athena. _'Yes. Now get to the point.'_ I looked at Zeus waiting for some sort of big announcement.

"Aye. I'll say it. My daughter has informed us that you know of the whereabouts of our lost hero, Perseus Jackson. You are to tell us right now." Athena ordered.

I just simply sat down and began to eat my food. Just to anger them, I ate the best parts of my meal first.

"Tell us or I'll strike you down to my brother's realm." I had a feeling he wasn't talking about Poseidon.

"How about me make a deal…" I stand up, "… if the campers win in the dual, I'll tell you what you want to know. But if I win, no one is to ask me about your precious Percy."

Zeus smiles. "Fine, but to make it fair, you will be fighting one of the Olympians, and Damon."

"Fine. I've been trained to defeat gods, titans, giants, and the Primordial god's. This fight will be quick."

_~The Next Day~_

I strapped on my armor, put on my helmet, and got ready for the fight.

I headed down to the area where we would be fighting. I go there, and everything was already set up. I looked to see who my opponents were. It was Damon, and Poseidon. _'Piece of cake. Maybe I should make this a little more fun.' _I thought.

I got into my fighting position. Poseidon and Damon stood next to each other. Damon charges at me first. I simply parried, and sidestepped. Poseidon threw his trident at me. I dodged, and jumped onto a branch.

Poseidon shot a beam of energy at me from the tree. I sliced it in half, and threw a knife at him. I struck him right in the chest. He bellowed in pain as golden ichor poured out from his wound. Damon looked at me, his eyes full of rage. He took his sword, and plunged the blade into the earth. The ground started shaking. Everyone who had come to watch fell down. He only people who were sill sanding when I ended where Damon and Poseidon, but wait.

He realized that I was still sanding. I laughed at their faces.

"You call that an earthquake. I'll show you an earthquake." I opened my palm, facing the ground. An earthquake, ten times as powerful as any earthquake Poseidon could make, ripped through the forest. Both Damon and Poseidon fell on the floor. I closed his fist, and the shaking becomes harder. He sops he earthquake, and Damon and Poseidon get up. They charge him. He decided to make his even more difficult for them. He gets on another branch, starts jumping from branch to branch. He makes I o he beach, and jumps into he water. A few minutes later, he catch up to him, but can find him. Suddenly, he shoots himself out of the water, and their swords clash, him moving like a viper, striking at their arms, legs, and chests. They soon realize that he was completely dry as he shot himself out of the water. He runs out into the water.

Damon smiles, thinking that I wouldn't be able to escape the power of the sea. He raises his hand, and three tentacles surrounded me. He made a smashing movement with his hand. As the water came at me, I raised my hand. It froze in its track. I then shot them at Damon. He flew back onto the ground, and passed out. "That's it, nobody attacks my favorite son." Poseidon, raised his trident angrily, and he whole lake rose up. He made a striking movement with his trident, and the water fell. I raised my hand again; the palm of my hand reaching out, and the water froze mid-air. It then launched itself at Poseidon. When the dust cleared from the crash, Poseidon laid there, unconscious. I turned away, melting the ice, and making the water return to the lake. I turned and saw Apollo attending to Poseidon, while the rest of the Olympians stood in front of me.

"It seems that are warriors have failed. We still wish that you tell us the location of our hero, Percy Jackson."

"No. Our deal was that if I won, you wouldn't ask me about your precious Percy. Now I am leaving."

I began to walk off, but Poseidon followed me. He had a bit of a limp, but he was able to keep up.

"Please. I'm begging you. Please, tell me where my son is."

I hesitated for a second. _'Maybe he really does miss me. Maybe I should… no, he made me deal with him, his favorite son. Why should I tell them where I am?'_

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to say anything about Percy. I won fair and square. I don't have to tell anything to anyone." I say.

"But please…" he grabs my shoulder. Suddenly, my spiral appears over my head, but changes into a trident. I push away from him, but he sees the trident before it turns back into a vortex.

"You are my son?" he says to me.

"No. I am not your son …" I put my sword up to his throat. "...and touch me again, and I will not hesitate to kill you. Goodbye." I teleported myself into my cabin, and lay down on my bed. I had to avoid Poseidon's touch, otherwise, him being my paternal father would be revealed. I ended up falling asleep. I dreamed that I was kissing someone. I was kissing a blonde


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating. It took longer than I thought. I may be missing t's and y's because those keys aren't working. I have to use a separate keyboard to type. Anyways, spoiler alert for the chapter. The W.O.C (Warriors of Chaos) arrives, and Void gets a little surprise during dinner. ON WITH THE STORY. Chapter 6**

_Void's POV_

I woke up sweating. I had the strangest dream I was kissing someone besides Reyna. I liked her, so why was I dreaming of someone else. I decided to push it aside. I put on my clothes, consisting of a black t-shirt, black jeans, and my assassin cloak. The thing is, it isn't really anything special. It's just a simple necklace, with serpent wrapped around a purple orb. It's magically charmed to make your appearance different, that way your target never knows whether you're there or not. I put it on, looking in the mirror to make sure that it was working. After I finished getting ready I went outside. I decided that I'd just go for a walk. I walked through the forest, and found myself at the beach. I saw a blonde sitting at the far end. I looked closer and realized that it was Annabeth. She saw me before I could walk away, and came up to me. I took a deep breathe, trying to calm myself to the point I wouldn't blast her to pieces.

"Hi" she says.

"What do **you **want?" I say, holding back my anger.

"Look I don't know what I did to anger you, but can't we at least be friend's. I mean really, tell me what I did wrong."

"Something that I will never forgive you for."

"Listen , I don't know what's your problem, but can we at least try to be friends."

"No. Now listen. I'm not here to make friends with anyone. Especially you. You and I will never, **ever,** be friends. Enough."

I turn around, and march away towards the pavilion.

I grab a plate, some breakfast, and sit down and begin eating. I decided that I'd join the campers in their daily activities. I caught up with Reyna. She had to go to rock climbing. The director was none other than Chiron.

"The first to go will be Void.

1…

2…

3…

Go."

I jumped up, grabbing onto the rock edge's. I climbed up, leapt to the side avoiding an axe swing, climbed farther and flattening as lava poured down. I made another jump, grabbed the top of the climbing wall, and pulled myself up. I looked back down to see everyone looking at me in awe (besides Reyna).

"Well, the last time I saw someone make it up that fast was over five hundred years ago. Tell me, where did you learn those movements?" He asks with a suspicious face.

"Let's just say, me and Perce were a lot closer than you think."

I jump down landing on my feet. I went back towards the campers, that way I'd be able to see how the others do.

After three campers go, Chiron announces that Reyna will be going.

She gets into the ready position. He says go, and she starts climbing. About halfway up, which is about 25 feet, something happens. Somehow, the rocks start crumbling. I watch as she losses her grip, and plummets down.

"REYNA" I scream.

I push my way to the front, and catch her right as she is about to hit the ground.

I lay her down gently, and check to see that she's okay. After Chiron made sure she was ok, he said that they will check to see what had happened. He said to pick another activity for the day, and finish with them. Reyna and I decided to go to sword fighting. When we got there, the Poseidon(bleh), Athena(double-bleh), and Hermes cabin were training.

When Annabeth and Damon saw me, I could tell Damon didn't like it. Annabeth seemed neutral

"So. What you doing here" Damon says with anger

"Climbing walls out of commission. Chiron said to pick an activity and join with the class." I say, with enjoyment

"Well, this seems like the perfect time for a two way fight. Wouldn't you say, Annabeth." He looks at her.

"Sure. Great way to show the class how not to mess with the commander of W.O.C" she says with sarcasm.

He told the class to get into the stands. Damon and Annabeth took the side across from us. They got into their ready position.

"I've been wanting to fight her since you left," she whispers.

"Ready… set… FIGHT" Damon screams as he charges me.

I run up and roll to the side as he swipes at my head. After my roll, I strike like a tiger, l and knock him to his feet. I take a quick glance to see how Reyna's doing. Reyna pulls out her _gladius_, and was striking at Annabeth left and right. They were in heated combat. I turn around as Damon gets up. I decided to let him think he has the upper hand. I let him think that he's pushing me back. I hit something behind me, that I was pretty sure was the wall. I parried his blade, and kicked him across the field. I turn to jump of the wall, and see Reyna standing inches away. We were both breathing heavily. We stared at each other for what felt like hours to me.

"Hey look. The bitch is in love with the freak."

Then I got angry.

_Annabeth's POV_

"Hey look. The bitch is in love with the freak." I heard Damon yell.

Suddenly, Void turned in our direction, his eyes turning red. I figured that that wasn't good. I figured that he would scream that he wasn't a freak, but he said next wasn't that much of a surprise either.

"WHAT…DID…YOU…CALL HER?" he screams.

'_We're dead'_ I thought.

Void raised his hand, and Damon rose into the air. He made a gesture that looked like he was slapping someone, and Damon flew across the battlefield. He did that several times, up to the point where Damon was bleeding and cut. I knew that he was a jerk, but it still wasn't right to beat him like that. Suddenly, Damon froze in the air. Void began clenching his fist slowly. Damon started turning red, steam coming off his body. Damon began pawing and scratching his neck. I decided that, although Damon crossed the line, he didn't deserve to die. Not like this. I ran up next to Void, took out my knife, and got ready to strike. Void was so caught up with Damon, he didn't notice me. I decided to not anger him to much, so I sliced something that didn't seem very important. I slasghed his necklace.

He looked like he'd been tasered( tazerd). He started glowing faintly. His hair started darkening, and his eyes changing color. He gave me a nasty look, opened a portal, and ran through. Reyna ran in to. Just as it was closing, I jumped through. I needed to know what happened. When I opened my eyes, I was in the Chaos cabin, in front of the door. I could hear his and Reyna's voice from the living room, just across the hall.

"That bitch…" I hear Void scream, "… I can't believe she did that. Now, I can't go outside without anyone seeing my face. The necklace is still in the arena. How in Chaos am I supposed to get it back?"

Apparently, there was something special about the necklace. I started moving slowly, not making a single sound. I moved into the kitchen where there was a little opening to the living room. I took a look, and saw Void, looking the other way, talki9ng to Reyna. He looked different. His hair wasn't his normal silver. Instead, his hair was as black as Hades throne (Trust me. I know from personal experience.). I decided to get a closer look. I put on my Yankees cap of invisibility. And walked in unseen. I stood completely still, that way I wouldn't make a sound.

"Don't worry, I can get it for you. I'll just go out get the necklace."

"Huh, ok. But don't put it on. Grab it, and come straight back. Okay." He tells her.

"Okay. And don 't worry, it'll be okay." She says smiling.

"Okay." He turns around, smiling, walks up to her, and kisses her.

When he turned around, I nearly had a heart attack. His black hair was messy and unruly, just as it always had. His voice was soothing, and calming, just like I remembered. His eyes were as green as the sea. The happiness that once fille dhtem was gone, replaced by7 anger and suffering. But they still made my knees weak. He was back. The missing hero…

…

…

…

Percy Jackson was back.

**Dun, Dun, Dun.**

**Annabeth knows. How might this affect the future. Well. Wait and find out**

**This is fanoffanfiction002, signing off. For now**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody. I am soooooo sorry about not updating sooner. My laptop the school gave me had some problems, so they collected all the laptops over spring break. Sucks, I wanted to work on it during my break. Oh well. Sorta Lemon, but not full on. Here's the next chapter**

_Annabeth's POV_

She couldn't believe her eyes. The love of her life was back. At first she was over joyed. But she came to two realizations.

#1) If this was the Percy she new and loved, then he was more powerful than all the Olympians combined. He was heir to the throne of Chaos.

#2) Reyna. She new Reyna liked Percy the moment she saw the way she looked at him. From what she had just seen, she new that she could never have Percy, not as long as she was around.

_'As long as she was around'_ she thought to herself. That's it. All she has to do is get Reyna out of the picture. With her gone, she can move in on Percy. It was perfect. _'But in order to do this, she has to separate the two. And I know just what to do.' _

She began walking away, thinking of plans Athena and Aphrodite would be proud of.

_Reyna's POV_

I left the Chaos cabin, feeling just wonderful. I kissed Per- I mean Void. He was just so amazing. I can't believe how much he's changed.

_'Change'_ I began thinking about that word. Then, I realized smoothing. He would eventually have to leave. He was the second greatest fighter in the universe. He was heir to the throne of Chaos**(sound familiar)**. Even if we loved each other, I could never be with him. He was just to unreachable.

Tears were welling up in my eyes. _'Stop it. Children of Bellona don't cry. I'm already soft enough, ever since Percy entered my heart'_ I told myself.

I got to the arena, and luckily it was empty. I looked around for the necklace, but couldn't find it.

"Looking for something?" asked a mysterious voice.

I turned around to see that Damon was standing at the entrance, smiling, while holding the necklace.

"Yeah, now can I have it back?" I asked him nicely, trying to fight the urge to sock him in the gut and take it myself

"You know, I noticed that you and Void were gettin' real close earlier. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a crush on him. But you know why I know that can't be true?" He asked me, ignoring my request to have the necklace.

"If I let you tell me, can I have the necklace?" I asked really annoyed.

"Yeeeeaaah" he says

"What then?" I asked very impatiently

"Because your in love with me." He says, smiling even bigger than earlier.

"Excuse me"

"I said that your in love with me. I mean come on, I'm the greatest hero ever, and an even better lover" he says, winking at me.

I did the first thing that anyone would do. I slapped him in the face.

"There is no way in Hades that I would ever love some egotistical, big mouthed, man-whore. I will never, ever, like you." I screamed at him

He looked back at me, lust and anger in his eyes, " You will be mine. I'll make sure of that. "

He leaned to kiss me, but did what I wanted to do in the first place. I punched him, square in the gut, and as he doubled over, I grabbed theure necklace. For extra measure, I kicked him in the back, and he fell to the floor. I then ran out of the arena, and headed towards the Chaos cabin.

_Percy/Void POV_

I layed down on my bed, looking at the clock. It had been twenty minutes since I was forced to stay in my cabin. I decided to go to the little mini workout center in the cabin. I walked in and decided to start with some paces. I ran back and forth on the empty space. After about 250 of them, I was pretty hot. I started doing pull-ups. I counted off in my head

_1... 2... 3... 4... 5..._

I kept on going and going.

_25... 26... 27... 28... 29..._

Time must've been slowing down.

_996... 997... 998... 999... 1000_

Done. I looked at the time. It's only been five minutes. Since it was getting really hot, I had to take of my shirt. Even with my shirt off, I was pretty sweaty. To pass time, I did some weight-lifting.

I got the twenty pound hand one's, and did 50 of those. After that, I did 150 of them with the 200 hundred pound two-handed dumbells. I would've done more, but I heard somone from the doorway say "Hmm, you are strong."

At first I thought it was Reyna, so I smiled, got up, and turned, about to give her a kiss. Right before our lips met, I saw that it wasn't Reyna. It was Annabeth, the one I left all those years ago.

"What's wrong? You stopped" She said with fake saddness. She was wearing a tight pink tanktop, and booty shorts. She was twirling her hair in a seductive kind of way. She bit her bottom lip, tryin to look sexy. And sexy she looked indeed, though I'd never admit it. She leaned, touching my six pack, rubbing her rather large breasts against my pecks. I could feel myself hardening by just looking at her.

"You know, you are hot. I was wondering, do you want to do somthing later?" She said in a seductive tone. It wasn't helping my **case** at all. I think she might have felt me, because she slowly moved her hands farther down. I then remembered, and pushed her away as she brushed my... parts.

"Get out." I say swifty as I back away.

She left the sexy act behind, leaving her with her 'very pissed off' face "Excuse me"

"Just because it's been a century, you think I'd forgotten about the fact that you cheated on me. No way." I said, angrily.

"Oh come on," she says putting on her sexy pose again. She wrapped her arms around my neck, "After all, I can see, and feel the affect I have on you. And you are definitely bigger." I took me a few seconds to realize what she meant, I snapped

"Get out." I say to her again.

"Fine, if you don't love me, prove it. Kiss me," she says

"What?" I asked confused.

"Same old seaweed brain," she mutters under her breath,"Kiss me. If you really don't care about me, than you can kiss me and still act like nothing happened."

As my brain was processing this, I noticed her hand going back down, and nearly grabbing _it_, before I pushed her away.

"GET OUT! NOW!" I say, screaming at this point

Annabeth walked right out of the room, and out the door. When I took a look around the corner, to see Reyna standing at the doorway to the workout room. She was on the verge of tears, even if she wasn't showing it. She was good at hiding her feelings, but not enough for a trained assassin to notice.

"Reyna... what's wrong?

"What's wrong. What's wrong is the fact that your attracted to her, the one who cheated on you with your brother."

"No, it's not like that..." I tried to tell her

"Not like that? Not like that? I could see that you were getting turned on to her. You let her touch you down there. You didn't..." Once again, she was stopped by my lips crashing in to hers. She was still a little tense , but eventually relaxed into it. She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck, and jumping on to me. I put one hand on her ass to keep her up, and the other on her back. Soon we were furiously making out. She pulled back, gasping. She said, "She tries to get to you again, I'll chop off her hands." She then went back to kissing me. I don't know how or when, but we ended up in the hallway, and to the doorway of my bedroom.

**How was that. Was it good. I'm a little stuck. Are Percy and Reyna gonna have a lemon scene. All requests will be considered and appriciated, and please tell me what you think so far. REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola people. So warning, this is a lemon. It also my first (first story, first lemon) so it may be bad. Also, to wizard muggle, Annabeth won't be like that the entire story. She's just portrayed that way when she's trying to get Percy back. Any other part of the story I will do my best to portray her like her character in the series. Remember. This is my first lemon. So it's probably pretty bad. Let me know**

_Void/Percy's POV_

We walked into my room, and we fell onto the bed, me on top of her. I kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss, and pulled herself onto me. We wrapped around each other, Reyna's arms around my neck, mine around her waist. We just kept kissing, and kissing, and kissing, and guess what… kissing.

After about 3 minutes we broke apart, starring at watch other intently.

"Percy?" She asks

"Yes?" I say

"Do you wanna… you know…" she says with embarrassment

"Um… are you sure? I don't want to make you do anything you don't wanna…" I say, knowing I want to do it.

"Yes. I really want this." She says, as she flips over on top of me, and begins to rub her breasts on me. A little tent grows from my jeans, and she begins grind on it, making me even harder. She then sits up on top of me, and slowly starts taking of her shirt. When it's off, she throws it across the room, landing in the corner. She starts yanking at my shirt, and I get the hint. After I've taken off my shirt, she comes back down and kisses me again. She seems hungrier during this one, like she needs more.

And I'm happy to oblige.

_Reyna's POV_

I don't know what came over me, but I really want Void now. Maybe it's Aphrodite, or maybe I just need this. Whatever the reason, I needed this to happen. The thing is, I wanted to make this fun.

I began kissing him hungrily, and ideas started forming in my mind. I got back up and just sat on him, I began giving him subtle hints, and he brought his hands up. He then started to play with my breasts, but I didn't take off my bra. I knew he wanted to see me in all my glory, but I wanted to make him suffer before we got to the real fun.

I could feel him on my thigh, getting harder by the minute. I think I may have let him wait too long, because he jumped onto me and began unclasping my bra. He had a little trouble, so I decided to get it over with. I unclasped my bra, and through to the corner with the rest of my stuff. He then began to play with breasts, massaging one with his hand, and pinching the other until my nipples were hard.

I finally had enough, and gave in. I pushed him back, and moved down toward his waist. I yanked his jeans off, and threw them on the floor. I then yanked his boxers down, giving his erection room to breathe. I marveled at the 9 inch dick in front of me, and got to work.

_Void's POV_

She pulled down my boxers, and stare at my dick for a good 20 seconds. Then she grabbed the bottom, and began to jerk me off. I felt waves of pleasure as she then put my shaft in her mouth. I moan at the feeling her mouth around my dick, and get even more excited as she starts to suck. I could feel the pressure surround my waist, and frantically grabbed her head, and started to push her head down. Suddenly, and without any warning to Reyna, I released my load into her mouth. It filled her mouth up to the point where she had to get up and swallow, but I hadn't finished yet. I ended up covering her face with my jizz.

"Sorry about that" I tell her.

"Don't worry." She says as she starts wiping it off with her fingers. She then puts her fingers in her mouth, and licks them clean. My dick erects again at the sight, getting me harder than before. I think it even got bigger, about 9.5 inches. After she's done, she starts to get on top of me.

"You know, you're really good at this." I say to her

"Well, I've practiced" she says

"Oh really. Who with" I say with a mocking tone in my voice.

"Jason. You upset?" she asks, with the same mocking tone.

"Not as long as you're not upset I've done this with Piper, Annabeth, Silena, and Drew." I say

"Well, then we better move on."

"Gladly, but there's a problem"

"What"

"You still have too many clothes on." I tell her as I flip her over, and pull them down. I then move up and kiss her neck. She moans at the feeling of my lips on her collarbone. I then start moving down, to her chest, then her breasts, and then her stomach. I finally moved down to her pussy, and started licking her out. She was getting wetter by the second. I started poking around with my tongue and hit a spot that made her shiver. I then started licking that spot over, and over again. She started to tighten, signaling for her upcoming orgasm. I hit her G-spot one more time, and she released her juices. I sat up, and positioned myself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" I asked her

"I've been waiting 500 years to do this with you. I'M READY." She says.

"Ok" I say. I then slide myself into her, and she takes a deep-breath. I then start sliding out, and push back in. She screamed, but I covered her mouth. After all, I still hadn't mastered the spell that created the cabin. There's no charm to block out noises.

"I thought you said you've had sex before." I tell her

"I have, but nothing this big." She says, with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask her

"No. Just, start off slow." She says

I then start again, going at a very slow pace. I wanted to go faster, but I also didn't want to hurt her. After a minute or so, her pain filled muffles were replaced by moans of pleasure.

"Faster"

Now that I was happy to do. I started to pick up my pace. Thrusting into her twice per second. She just kept moaning and begging for more.

"Faster, harder." she's basically screaming. I then put my new powers to work. I use the wind around me push myself forward, making my speed literally faster than the wind. I could tell that she liked that. Her eyes started rolling to the back of her head. The walls of her pussy stated to tighten, and then she released her orgasm. Her juices spilled out everywhere, soaking the bed. That was all I needed to release mine. I took myself out of her, and she caught on quick enough. She put her mouth around my dick, and I shot my load into her mouth again. After all, I can't get her pregnant. I'd be leaving as soon as this was over. She swallowed the last of it, and we laid down in the bed together. Just then, the door burst open, and in front of me was my second, third, and fourth in command, plus Nico and Thalia.

_Nico POV_

Me and Thalia were just finishing up our, … um…_activities _together, and were walking out of the woods when we heard a loud boom.

When we got to camp, the W.O.C. were standing in a black circle like in a blast zone (I know from personal witnessing's. After all, I help out Alecto sometimes.) They wore black armor like what Perc… I mean Void wore, all with the symbol of Chaos on the breastplate. Three of them were standing in the front like their leaders, one with a flag with a black hole on it, and the other had something wrapped in cloth in their hands. The last was holding on to the one with the cloth. They walked up to Chiron who was standing next to us

"Hello, I am Orbain. This is Errementari, and this is Belega Morto."

The one named Belega Morto looks at me and Thalia

"You too should really need to take a vacation. After all, you can't keep having sex in the woods." She says in a surprisingly calm and sweet voice

I saw Thalia blushing like mad, and I'm pretty sure I was doing the same. Naria then took her hood down, to reveal the beautiful face of Silena Beauregard.

"SILENA!" All the immortal campers scream in unison

"Yes, it's me, but I'm now known as Belega Morto. Plus, I have more power than a child of Ares." She says, walking back to the one named Errementari.

"Is that your new boyfriend. Looks like you left Beckendorf in the past." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes and no." She tells me, leaving me confused

Then, the guy holding the cloth wrapped thing takes off his helmet, and I see an African American kid, still with motor grease on his cheek.

"BECKENDORF" once again, the immortal campers say in unison

"Yeah, it's me, but my names not Charles any more. Name's Errementari."

"Well, since were all revealing ourselves…" Orbain says before revealing his face. His hair was sandy and unruly. He had the same scar on his face from the last time we saw him.

"Luke" with him, they seem scared, angry, and happy.

"Yes. It's us. Chaos brought us back from the dead. But one thing… DON"T TALK TO ANY OF US!" Belega Morto screams, making everyone jump. Who would of thought someone who was so kind could be so mean.

"What are you talking about?" Connor asks

"We know what you did to Percy. He told us everything."

That was when people started screaming.

"WHERE IS HE! Why won't anyone tell us anything. First your commander says he won't tell us…"

"The commander's here. We have to talk to him." With that they run off, but we decide to follow them.

_Thalia's POV_

Me and Nico were following the commanders, when they came up behind us.

"What do you two think your doing?" Luke asks us.

"The same thing you are. Going to check on Percy." Says Nico

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh save it, he already told, and showed us who he is."

"Well, than you can come." Silena told us.

We came up to the Chaos cabin, and heard a little scream, and ran to the door. We came in, and started checking the rooms. We finally came to Percy's room, and we heard panting. Our first conclusion was that there was an attack. We pushed open the door, and saw Percy lying in bed with Reyna.

**Sorry if the lemon was bad. This is my first story, which means this is the first lemon. If you have any pointers please tell me. They'd be really appreciated. Sorry it was late. I've been having difficulties with finding time, but I can manage it. Now here's a top secret mission. Just follow the arrow**

**l l  
>l l<br>l l  
>l l<strong>  
><strong>l l<br>l l  
>l l<strong>

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Tons of schoolwork and AIMS testing. There's still more of this chapter, but here's a preview**

"Um… Void, we… uh… have to talk to you." says Castor.

"Um…sure. Just… give me and Reyna a second." I say, trying to keep my cold-hearted, ruthless commander act from falling apart.

"Ok" and with that, they rush off to the living room quickly. After the door shuts all the way, me and Reyna leap from the bead to our clothes. When I look to see how she's going, she looks like hell, no offense to her. Her hair is sticking up in the back, and I have a pretty good idea at what's in her hair.

After we're all done, she wipes the rest of me out of her hair, and fixes it to look like nothing happened. We then walk out, trying to ignore the fact that we smell like sex

_Nico POV_

We walked away from Percy's room, leaving an awkward silence. We sat there thinking about just what happened, when Percy came into the room. That's when I noticed what had been gnawing in the back of my mind. He looked like him. What I mean is, he didn't look like Void, with the purple eyes, and silver hair. He had his jet black hair, and sea green eyes. He looked like Percy

"Commander" the three generals say at once, standing.

"At ease guys. I'm also your friends, have been for the past 500 years or so." He says before sitting down with Reyna on a chair

"Sorry, just protocol. Anyways, Chaos sends you a new weapon. He says that you'll find it very useful during the war." says Errementari.

He then hands him the thing wrapped in cloth, and Percy opens it, it's a wristwatch that looks surprisingly familiar.

"No way… it can't be…" he straps it on, and hits the time adjust on the side. The watch's strap turned into black leather, and the clock started to spread out, and darkened. When it stopped, in its place was a black shield, with the emblem of Chaos on it. If you looked close enough, you could see little designs on the shield.

"This looks almost like the one Tyson made me." He says with surprise in his voice.

"Hey, what does that extra button do on the handle?" asks Thalia

"I don't know, let's see…" he says before pressing the button

After he presses the button, a sound like pressure building comes from the shield. After three clicks, a blade pops out the front. It was made of black steel, darker than my Stygian iron blade. It was wicked sharp, and seemed to absorb the light surrounding it, making him seem like a walking shadow.

"Now this is amazing. I thought I lost this shield in the labyrinth."

"Well, it seems that Chaos can find anything. "

He hits the button again, and the blade and shield retract into a watch again.

Hey... um…guys, I… um… think that you should go back to your activities. People are gonna start wondering…"

"We get the point," Percy says

"Oh, um, I forgot," Reyna says as she pulls out a necklace, "here's the necklace."

"Thanks" he says as he puts it on. As soon as it's on, his hair turned silver, and his eyes purple. He was Void again

He turns toward Reyna "Your amazing." he says as he pecks her on the lips.

We all walk out, and me and Thalia head to my cabin for some more…_ activities_

_Void's POV_

Me and Reyna were walking out of my cabin, after me ridding us of our smell, and saw that the Roman campers had just arrived, and were already participating in the Greeks activities

Me and Reyna were walking to our next activity for the day. It was pegusus riding. When I looked up, it looks like they were playing some sort of air combat on them. The campers came down on the pegasus's, and leading them was Piper and Jason. I was looking around, and saw Annabeth sitting at the edge.

"Hey Reyna, hey Void. You guys here for riding class?"

"Yeah, I'm showing Void around. He's joining me in my activities." She says

"Ok, Reyna, you can go get Scipio, and I'll get Void a pegusus."

Reyna walked away towards the stables. I was following Jason around when I noticed Annabeth, back in her normal Camp-Halfblood shirt was just sitting down, watching everybody else.

Jason noticed this, and said, "Don't worry about her. Ever since she cheated on Percy, the pegusus won't let her ride. They won't even talk to any other Poseidon children"

I understood, and nodded to him so he recognized it. We walking through the stables, and Jason tried to get me to ride a few of the pegusus. I could hear their thoughts

"_Is that him?"_

_I smell sea god in him?"_

"_Does he have sugar cubes?"_

I was walking through when I noticed a pure black pegusus in the back corner.

Jason saw the way that I was looking at it. "I wouldn't even try. That's Blackjack, Percy's pegusus. Ever since Percy left, he won't let anyone ride him. He's thrown everyone off that tries. Mark tried, but Blackjack threw him off, and nearly stomped his head off with his hooves."

Ignoring his warning, I began walking towards Blackjack. When I opened the gate, Blackjack looked me dead in the eye

'_Boss, is that really you?'_ He asks me in my head

'_Yeah, I'm back. But don't tell anyone that it's me. Only a few people know.'_

'_Kay boss. By the way, I'd like you to meet my lady'_

He says walking out of the stables with me.

"No way. He's never let anyone ride him" Jason says with astonishment.

We walk to the field outside, and I see Reyna with Scipio.

'_That's my lady. Scipio, the most beautiful mare in all the world'_

No way.

'_You mean Scipio. She's my girlfriend's pegusus'_

'_Well it seems that we both have good taste, huh boss'_

We walked over to the two

"Hey Void, what are you doing with Blackjack. Did he want to see Scipio again?"

"Nope. Blackjack was my pegusus before I left. It looks like these two are in love."

"Really, I never knew that. So, you ready for the air fight?" she asks me.

"What do you think, but first, I need to do something."

I walk towards the shore, and close my eyes. I cause the water to churn and crash upon itself. I then separated the foam, and got to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M BACK. I'm back online and can finally work on my fanfiction. To those of you who have waited ever so patiently, I thank you, and as an apology, I'm holding a contest. Details in the bottom. By the way, I did a little reading, and I found that Scipio, is indeed, male, but in this story I'm making it a her, because I have something planned for her and Blackjack.**

**Anyways, here it is. THE NEXT CHAPTER**

I was looking up at the other campers as they enjoyed flying around in the sky, feeling the wind in their blowing as they swoop through the sky.

I've regretted everything I've done to him. If I hadn't kissed his idiotic brother, than I could still have friends, and maybe he and I would still be together.

But I can't change the past, but I can fix the present. I swear to the Styx that I will do whatever it takes to fix this.

"Hello, Annabeth" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Reyna, next to Scipio and Blackjack.

I scooted further away from them because I don't plan on having my head squashed beneath Blackjacks hoof today. He's always hated me the most.

"Hi, shouldn't you be up there already?" I ask, pointing up to all the other campers flying around their pegasi.

"Yes, I'm just waiting for Void." She said with an emotionless face of a leader

"Oh well, that's… nice." I say trying to have fake interest in her and Percy.

Just when I thought this was gonna go bad, I heard something land next to me. A pegasi with gray hair and matching wings landed next to me. I scoot away, thinking it's about to stomp my head off.

But instead of trying to hurt me, it stands, staring at me, as if it wants me to get on.

"She won't hurt you." says a voice behind me. I turn to see Void leaning against a tree. How long he's been standing there, I don't know, but he's obviously been there long enough to notice my reaction towards it.

_Percy POV_

"She won't hurt you." I say as I come out of the shadows.

'_I promise I won't'_ the pegasi said.

That's when I saw Reyna with Blackjack and Scipio.

"Hey Scipio, Blackjack. Meet Nightsilver."

'_Why, hello Blackjack.'_

'_Um, hi'_ Blackjack says, more like a question rather than a statement.

'_I'm new around here, and was wondering if you could… show me around,'_ she says flirtatiously, meanwhile Scipio's about to stampede Nightsilver.

'_Thanks, but I already have plans.'_

'_Oh… who with'_ she asks.

'_My beautiful mare right here'_ he says while nuzzling up to Scipio.

'_Oh, hello… Scipio I believe.'_

'_Yes, charmed.'_ Scipio says, anger hidden beneath her voice, or thoughts in this case.

"Anyways, Annabeth, this is your new pegasi, Nightsilver," I say, introducing the owner to the horse.

"Where'd you find her?" she asks me.

"Let's, just say, my father taught me a few tricks about using the elements and converting matter and shape," I say grinning, pleased with the fact it worked.

After a few moments of silence, a horn is blown, and we see other campers getting on the pegasi, preparing for the next activity

"Well, I say we should get flying," says Reyna.

"Yeah, I want a chance to finish what I started with _him_," I say pointing up at Damon.

"Well, looks like you might have a run for your money. Now that I can compete, I plan on winning." Annabeth says.

"Yeah well, me and Reyna make a good team. So watch your back." I say as I jump onto Blackjack's back, Reyna doing the same.

_'Come on buddy, let's whoop some camper butt'_ I think to Blackjack

_'You know it boss'_

And with that, we fly into the air

**Okay, so that's it for this chapter. Sorry it was short, I just don't have all the time that I used too to write chapters.**

**Anyways... what was I forgetting.**

**Oh yeah, the contest.**

**Ok, next time, I'll post a riddle. Now, each chapter I right, and the riddle hasn't been solved, I'll give a hint in that chapter.**

**Te first person to solve the riddle will receive a preview of a new story I plan on writing. The riddle will hopefully require thought, and no, I'm not stealing one from the internet, so you can't just find it on the internet.****  
><strong>

**FanofFanfiction, signing out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating. Full details on why on bottom. But, the good news(or bad for some) is that the contest is over. The winners have received there prizes. Names are Reshawn Mercer and Persona. The first place winner's name is not going to be released for safety and liability issues. The next chapter will be a fight in… well, read and find out.**

I flew up, flying towards the Blue team. Reyna followed on Scipio, while Annabeth flew to the Red team, Damon being the leader. I growled at the back of my throat. As I flew up to my team, I count out 3 sons of Ares, a few of Apollo's children, the Commanders, and two similar looking boys, twins most likely, with the same black hair and green eyes.

"So, Poseidon sired more children. I should find out more about them. We are family after all." I thought to myself.

I fly towards them, and see their matching armor, matching swords, and matching shields. The only difference between the two is that one wore a silver trident necklace, while the other wore a shark tooth necklace.

"Sons of Poseidon?" I say.

"Yeah," says one twin

"Twins?"

"Yup," says the other.

"Names,"

"Chase," says twin number 1

"Logan," says twin number 2

"Well, Chase and Logan, tell me how this works."

The surprised looks they gave me told me they thought I was going to yell at them or something.

"Well, we fly around on the pegasi in two teams…" says Chase

"…while each team tries to capture the other teams banner," said Logan.

"So basically flying capture the flag." I say

"Yeah, except one person for each team is holding the flag, and it's allowed to be tossed around between players. But yeah. You just gotta grab their flag and bring it to the blue side"

"If your brother has it, then yes."

"You mean Damon. Trust me, he'll have the flag," says Logan

"Yeah, he never lets anyone else hold the flag," says Chase

"You know, if it weren't for the scowl on your face, I would've thought you like your brother."

"We HATE him. He's always barking orders at us like he's some god. " Chase exclaims

"And the nights when he brings in one of his _special_ female guests… well, we've learned to just sleep in the lake a lot, " says Logan, rubbing his neck.

"And because they made him immortal, there's no one to challenge him for cabin leader," Chase comments

"I mean, he's just immortal, but I still don't get why they," Logan says pointing up, ", made us deal with him for eternity."

"I wish Percy was here. When we first got here, Damon was basically running the camp. People were always begging for his attention. Then, when he showed how much of a jerk he was when it came out that he was sleeping with every girl in camp, including ones that were already in relationships," said Chase

"That's when people started saying that he was good, but Percy was better," Logan exclaimed. My back stiffened at the mention of my old name.

"We didn't know who Percy was at first, before we talked to the Stoll Brothers."

"Yeah, they told us how Percy used to be the only son of Poseidon, and how he'd gone on all sorts of quest, like recovering Zeus's Master Bolt, or saving Thalia's Pine. 'He was a hero among heroes' he told us.

"Yup, and he wasn't stuck up either. But then Damon came, and… well, he wouldn't tell us that part."

"Yeah, so we did a little bit of research on our own. Finally, we found an old ring box, and written on the inside of it was '_Percy and Annabeth Jackson'_. We knew Annabeth because of her status as an immortal cabin leader. We knew from past rumors that Annabeth and Damon had been dating for a while when he first arrived. We put two and two together, and figured that Annabeth dumped him for Damon."

"That's not what happened," I say bitterly.

"What?" they ask in unison, catching my slip up

"Nothing. Get into formation."

I flew off, but not without hearing the two mutter about Percy and Void.

_Crap_

**Sorry it's kinda short, but I haven't updated, and it's getting harder to find time to write. It's my last year in middle school (8****th**** Grade), and I have to focus on grades and high school. Not fun, by the way. Not to mention the fact that my laptop's always shutting down when I close it instead of going to sleep, and usually I forget to save it. But here it is.**

**Sorry**

**Fanoffanfiction, signing out**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't updated in a very, VERY long time, but I'm gonna try and keep this going. But I have to skip the air battle, because as much as I can imagine it, I can't seem to put it into words. So to summarize, Percy whoops Damon's ass and wins, they do some other activity, and go to the Dining Pavilion for dinner.**

_Percy POV_

After getting her food, I invited Reyna to come and eat with me in my cabin. As I held her hand and guided her to the exit, we were blocked by Chiron.

"And where do you suppose you two are going?" he asks

"I'm taking Reyna to my cabin so we can eat their. Is that a problem?" I ask, a little mad due to the fact that he wouldn't let us pass.

"Yes. Although you are not a camper, you are at the camp. And we have rules against to campers being… alone in a cabin."

"Well if count alone as being their with the Commanders, than yes we'd be alone." I say sarcastically.

Chiron ponders this for a moment, before saying, "Although this is not usually permitted, I suppose I will allow Reyna to join you _and_ the Commanders for your meal."

"Thank you Chiron," I say.

Chiron then trots off to the head table**(I forgot the actual name)**, letting Reyna and I continue to my cabin.

_Chiron's POV_

After returning to the table, I sit down in my wheelchair, about to eat, when Damon comes up to me.

"HOW COME YOU LET THEM GO!?" he screams, "You let some freak, who's not even a camper, take someone into their cabin during dinner. This is so not fair."

"Damon, this is a good thing. He is learning to trust the other campers. It would beneficiary in the war if he did not despise the campers as much as he did when he first arrived."

"The only reason he trusts her is because the little whore…"

"Damon…"

"… is sleeping with that big headed,…"

"Damon!…"

"weak,…"

"DAMON!…"

"…dumbass 'Son of Chaos'." He screams.

"DAMON! THAT IS ENOUGH." I scream at him.

"No Chiron…" says a voice coming from the exit.

"… let me deal with him." says Void, eyes literally red with anger, who'd still been standing their with Reyna.

"Oh shi-" Damon tries to say before Void has him pinned down on one of the tables.

"I've let you live this far. But insulting Reyna like that, that's the last straw. Tomorrow, at noon. One more duel. This time, it's life or death." Void says to him before throwing him into the kitchen. Chiron tells some nymphs to take him to the infirmary.

"Void, I will not allow…" I begin

"Chiron, as much as I respect you, you have two options here. You can either let us deal with this, or I leave, with the Commanders. It would be a shame if my father's army doesn't arrive to save Olympus, wouldn't it?" He threatens

"Void, I will let you deal with him. As much as I hate to admit, he's been a pain in my rear end for centuries now. But I must know… is it true between you and Reyna?"

I asked

_Percy POV_

"… is it true between you and Reyna?" Chiron asked me.

A long silence followed. Even the Aphrodite kids stopped chatting to hear his answer.

I looked at Reyna to see if she wanted to come out.

She gave me a nod, I took a breath, and said "It's true."

Most of the campers eyes widened at this. There were also several disappointed faces at the Aphrodite table.

Chiron then moved closer and said eight words that devastated us both, " You two are not to see each other."

**Sorry that's all I had to write. By the way, if anyone has a version of the air fight they want me to post, just PM me or email me at: **

**percyjacksonreader1 gmaIl . com**

**Fanfoffanfiction, signing out**


End file.
